List of Nickelodeon Brawl Trophies
This a list of Nickelodeon Brawl Trophies/achievements. Trophies/Achievements List Platinum: * 100% Nicktooned: Get all of the trophies in the game. Gold: * Character Clearout: Get all of the playable characters in the game. * Costume Clearout: Get all of the playable characters' secret costumes in the game. * Stage Clearout: Get all of the stages in the game. * BIG Spender: get 10000 points to spend in the shop. * Tough Luck: Complete Story Mode on Insane Hard Difficulty * Elite Agent: Complete every last mission in mission mode Silver: * Save the Day: Complete Story Mode * Shopaholic: Get Every item in the shop. * Arcade Escapade: Complete Arcade Mode with all characters * Too Easy For Grandma: Complete Arcade Mode with any character on Easy difficulty * A Strange turn of Events: Complete half of the missions in Mission Mode * Surprise Guests: Unlock Rango and Skipper as playable characters Bronze: * Save Bikini Bottom: Complete Bikini Bottom in Story Mode * Save Amity Park: Complete Amity Park in Story Mode * Save the Pupununu Village: Complete the Pupununu Village in Story Mode * Save Fairy World: Complete Fairy World in Story Mode * Save Retroville: Complete Retroville in Story Mode * Save Zim's Town: Complete Zim's Town in Story Mode * Save Petropolis: Complete Petropolis in Story Mode. * Save Miracle City: Complete Miracle City in Story Mode. * Save Volcano Island: Complete Volcano Island in Story Mode * First Buyer: Buy 1 item from the shop * Story Time: Complete Arcade mode for the first time with any character * Mission Complete: Complete 1 mission in mission mode Bronze Hidden: * Shanghaied: Defeat the Flying Dutchman in Story mode as any Spongebob character without dying * Bursting With Happiness: Score 2 knockouts with Spongebob's Nicktoons Blast * Good Neighbours: Activate Squidward's assist whilst fighting against Spongebob and/or Patrick * Lights, Camera, Pants!: Win 10 matches as Plankton in his alternate costume * One of A Kind: Activate Skulker's assist whilst fighting against Danny * Vlad's Vengeance: Win 15 fights as Vlad against Danny * Boxed-Up Fury: Activate the Box Ghost's assist whilst fighting against Danny * Ghost Zone Zoomin': Get through the Ghost Zone level in Story Mode in 10 minutes or less * Crash Nebula, Away!: Score 3 knockouts after using Timmy's Nicktoons Blast * Boy Chin Wonder: Win 10 fights as Timmy Turner in his alternate costume * Bed, Twerp!: Activate Vicky's assist whilst fighting against Timmy * Power Hour Players: Play any level in Story Mode with the Power Hour duo and Timmy as part of your character team. * Professor Calamitous, I Presume: Defeat Professor Calamitous in story mode as Jimmy Neutron without dying * Brain Blast: Score at least 2 knockouts with Jimmy's Nicktoons Blast * Play Dead, Goddard!: Score a knockout with Goddard's assist * Avenging the N-Men: Win 10 fights as Jimmy Neutron in his alternate costume * A Shaman's Shaman: Win 10 fights as Traloc against Tak * Howl of the Hero: Score 2 knockouts with Lok's Nicktoons Blast * Chicken Out: Win 10 fights as Tak in his alternate costume * House Party: Activate GIR or Zim's Nicktoons Blast on Zim's House * Rush Hour: Get through the Zim's Town level in Story Mode in at least 4 minutes or less. * It's Iron Mutt: Score 3 knockouts after using Dudley's Nicktoons Blast * Snaptrapped: Defeat Snaptrap in Story mode as Dudley wihtout dying * Lean, Mean, and Green: Activate Technus's Nicktoons Blast and the Chameleon's assist in the same fight * Who Says a Penguin Can't Fly?: score at least 1 knockout with Skipper's Nicktoons Blast * It's Rattlesnake Jake!: Activate Rattlesnake Jake's assist whilst fighting against Rango * Casual Friday: Win 5 fights as Rango in his alternate costume. Category:Other Stuff Category:Lists Category:Trophies